Lost Love
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: The sequel to Impossible Love...not telling anymore...go and read!!
1. Lost Again

Author's note: This is the sequel to "Impossible Love". Please read that before you read this. If you want to know what happens to Katrina and Tai you have to read this! Somebody asked me is Sora' s boyfriend Matt. My answer is no. In this story, you meet his girlfriend. I co-own this character with someone else. (Not telling who it is!) If you want to know their story, look out for a story called "In Between Evil and Good". Hope you enjoy this story.

WARNING: There is a part in the story that is not really suitable for kids under 10 so if you want to, you can skip that part. (It's not that NB.)

Lost Love

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 1 Lost Again

"Here Katrina, let me do this."

"It's okay, Mrs. Kamiya. Let me do it. I have to do something to repay you guys. I can't just stay here without doing something."

"Oh...ok. But just only today."

Katrina smiled, and brought the dishes into the kitchen. She was use to this anyway. She and Kari always do the dishes when Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were not home.

She have been living with the Kamiyas for nearly one year already. When Tai brought her to meet his parents, apparently they had some talk over this, and wanted her to stay with them. Just because she was living alone and might feel lonely, but she decided to stay anyway.

It might have been one of Katrina's happiest days in her life, her short life as human. Ever since a year ago she became human, she was the happiest girl in the world or even the universe.

She hope these days would never end...

Katrina was walking back home, arms full of groceries when she met Daisuke.

"Hi, Daisuke," said Katrina.

"Hey," replied Daisuke. "And I told you, just call me Davis!"

"Ok. Start all over. Hi, Davis."

Davis looked at her arms of groceries and asked, "Need help?"

"It's okay¡K" began Katrina, but Davis grabbed two bags of groceries and started moving.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Davis, turning around.

"Yeah! Coming!"

On the way to the Kamiyas, Davis really wanted to show his feelings to Katrina, but he knew it was impossible. Katrina already has Taichi. The first Davis saw Katrina, he was attracted to her. He wasn't sure who he liked better, Hikari or Katrina.

Katrina, on the other hand, knew all about what Davis is feeling, but of course she liked Tai better. She had to tell him her feelings.

When they arrived at the apartment building, Davis asked, "You want me to help you all the way?"

"It's okay, Dai...Davis," said Katrina but instead of getting the groceries upstairs, she put them down on the ground. "Daisuke, I want to tell you that...oh just forget about me! There's better girls than me."

"You know?" Davis asked surprisedly.

Katrina kissed him on the cheek and picked up the groceries. "Bye!"

Davis placed his hand where Katrina had kissed him. That was the first time a girl kissed ever on the cheek. "Wow..." Davis said to himself.

He pulled up his shoulders, "Find another girl, better than Kari or Katrina! Yep!"

Katrina rolled and rolled. Not finding any sign of sleepless, she sighed. She got down from the bunk bed and went out of Kari's and her room.

"Maybe a glass of hot milk would help," she muttered to herself.

She was warming the milk when she heard a door open. She looked up and saw Tai in his pajamas. Katrina blushed. It's still weird seeing him like that, not that it was her first time.

"You're not asleep?" asked Tai while he scratched his head.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Worried 'bout something?"

"Not exactly..."

"Then what?"

Katrina looked up at him and said, "You know about Davis right?"

"You mean...yeah, kinda."

"I told him my feelings today."

Tai looked surprised, "Really? How did he react to it?"

"Ok, actually."

"Well then, you got nothing to worry about!"

Katrina smiled, "I know but I still can't sleep."

Tai grinned, "I got an idea!" He wrapped his arms around Katrina from behind. "Maybe you will fall asleep in your boyfriend's embrace!"

Katrina broke from his embrace, laughing, "Tai, get real!"

Tai smiled, "No...really. Even not in my arms, you'll have to sleep in my room. You'll wake Kari up if you always go up and down."

Katrina raised her eyebrows, "Is that an excuse?"

"Maybe, maybe not," as he said this he pushed Katrina into his bedroom and closed the door. "Sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"But..."

Tai took a thicker blanket and another thinner one. He laid the thicker one on the ground and got a pillow from the bed. He laid down on his "bed" and said, "Go to sleep now, Kat. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

Katrina was about to close her eyes when she heard Tai said, "Wait."

Tai got up from his "bed" and came beside her. He pecked her on the cheek and said, "Good night, dear one."

Katrina blushed and buried her head in the pillow.

Again Katrina rolled and rolled, not finding any sign of sleepiness. She sat up and stared at Tai, who was already fast asleep. As she watched, Tai flung away his blanket and curled up a little because of the cold.

Katrina smiled and got up. She kneeled down beside Tai and picked up the blanket, placing it back on him. She was about to get up when Tai caught her waist with his arms.

"Kat..." Katrina heard him whisper.

Tai pulled her down beside him. He hold her tight, not letting her go. Katrina managed to get her arms out and got the blanket covering them both.

Katrina felt the sleepiness overcoming her making her fall asleep. Maybe Tai's right after all.

Eyes fluttering open, Kari looked around. She thought she heard Katrina going out of the room but not coming back. She got up from the bed and looked at the upper bunk. Katrina weren't there!

Kari quickly changed and went outside of her room. Nobody was out of their room. Her parents were gone already, their bedroom door wide open. Nobody's in the washroom. The only place Katrina could be is...in Tai's room.

Kari crept slowly to Tai's bedroom door and opened it for a peek. Nobody was on the bed, but there was two people on the floor...Katrina and Tai. Kari smiled and closed the door.

Katrina blushed. She totally forgot she was in Tai's arms. She gently pushed away his arms from her waist and got up.

She quickly got out of the room and closed the door behind her. She looked up, facing the TV, saw Kari sitting in front of it. She then blushed again.

"Hey Kat! Had a good rest? Or a dream about Tai?"

"Kari!" Katrina' s face was now as red as a ripe tomato. Katrina ran towards their room to change and to hide from Kari.

Kari just giggled.

Tai sat up from his "bed". Someone was sleeping with him. Not now but...before. He remember faintly he pulled that person down calling the person "Kat".

Was it Katrina? Tai changed his clothes and went out.

"Morning Tai!" Kari was in the making herself a breakfast. "Sweet dreams?"

"Whatcha mean?" asked Tai, confused.

"You know, Kat..."

"So Kat was sleeping with me," thought Tai. "Where's Kat?" he asked Kari.

"Room," answered Kari and went back to her breakfast.

Tai went towards Katrina' s room.

While in Katrina' s room, Katrina was shaking uncontrollably on her bed. She was holding her right wrist staring at her hand, so familiar yet so strange. On the floor was a pen.

This was the first time this happened. It happened many times before. One second she was holding the pen, the next second it drops on the floor. She never knew what happened before, but now she knew.

The hand she was staring at was no normal hand, it was kind of see through. It was the spirit form of her hand. Was she turning back to a spirit!?

Knocking was heard at her door. It must be Tai. She looked at her hand again. It was back to normal. What was happening.

Katrina got up and opened the door. There stood Tai. She guessed right, it was him.

"Um...Kat? Last night..."

"Calm it Tai! I'm still a virgin!" joked Katrina.

"You're not mad or anything?" asked Tai nervously.

"Why should I be?" smiled Katrina, walking out the bedroom door. She won't tell Tai about this, she turning back to a spirit. He'll be so upset and emotional. "I'll talk to Via..." thought Katrina.

Via Mihara was Matt' s girlfriend. They knew each other since the Digidestined were fighting Myotismon. She was once used by Myotismon to fight the Digidestined, but Matt saved her from evil's grip. She, obviously, knew all about the Digital World and Katrina. She was one of Katrina' s friends and the person she talks to often for advice like...things...um...Tai problems. Now would be spirit problems.

The doorbell rang on Via' s door.

"Katrina?"

"Via, we have a more serious problem to talk about."

"You sound sad. What's the matter?"

Katrina couldn't hold it anymore. She broke down crying. Hard. "Via...I might...turn back to a...spirit...forever...away...from...Tai and...you guys...what should I...do?"

Via looked shocked. "Katrina, stop crying! What are you talking about? Turning back to a spirit? How do you know?"

"Sorry, that wasn't my usual self."

"I can see that," Via raised her eyebrows.

Katrina stopped crying and giggled, "You always raise your eyebrows like that."

Via smiled, "I like it. See I made you giggle."

"I'm worried." Katrina got serious again. "I don't want to leave Tai and you guys. Especially Tai...I...you know. One second I'm holding the pen, the next I'm not. Then I'd find it on the ground or floor. I just don't know what to do."

"I think you should tell Tai. That way you guys can talk about this together." Via paused. "That's how Yamato and I talk about things that bother us."

"I see...I'll think about it." Suddenly Via thought she saw Katrina had an evil glint in her eye.

"So Via...how are you and Matt? Come on...tell otherwise I'll..."

"Katrina!"

"Tickle you!"

"Oh yeah! How about you and Tai?"

"Oh, you little!"

The apartment filled with the two girls' laughter and problems were forgotten...for now.

"Come on Tai, answer the phone!"

Via was holding the phone, looking really desperate.

"Hello?"

"Tai! Finally! Don't you ever listen to your cell phone? It could be an emergency."

"Now what?"

"What do you mean 'Now what'? Don't you care about Katrina? Now what? Geez!"

"What? What happened?"

"Katrina just fainted on the way back home. Good thing I was by her side. Otherwise...Tell you what Tai?"

"What!?" Tai was getting really desperate.

"Katrina' s turning back to a spirit," Via said quickly.

"What!?"

"Stop saying 'What'! I said Katrina' s turning back to a spirit!"

"How is that possible?"

"Who the freakin' care if it's possible or not! Just get back to your apartment Tai Kamiya!"

Crash!

Tai rushed into Katrina' s and Kari' s room. Katrina was lying down on the lower bunk, apparently sleeping.

Tai looked at Via and Kari who was behind him, "So what's happening?"

Via pointed, "Look at her arm."

He looked and guess what he saw? The arm was nearly transparent, he was familiar with it. The spirit form of her arm.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Like she's only been human for what? Around a year and she's turning back to a spirit? Is there a way he could help her?

"Do you think I can help?"

Kari questioned, "What do you mean Tai? We don't even know what's happening to her. How can we help? We have to figure out what's happening first, then we can help."

"Well sorry! I can't wait! You know how helpless I feel? Sis, I want to help."

Via interrupted, "Well, Tai. We all want to help. How about this...I'll call Izzy then maybe he can figure it out, since he's such a genius."

Tai calmed down a little, "You're right, Via. Call Izzy, he'll know what to do. Wait, call the whole gang. Maybe they can help in other ways." He threw his cell phone at Kari. "Here sis, you can help too."

Kari caught the phone. "Sure!"

Suddenly the computer turned on, and the Digiport came on.

"What?"

A light appeared and shone on Katrina. Then...she was gone.

Await for 

Chapter Two Eternal Love!!

Forgot the Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Katrina and Via, who I co-own!! (Um...only Via is co-own.)


	2. Eternal Love

Author's Note: This is Chapter two of "Lost Love", sequel to "Impossible Love". Please read that first before reading this. This story is about Tai's adventure in saving Katrina. Are you getting excited? You better read on 'cause Katrina and Tai are finally together!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Katrina! (But I do love them!!*hehe*)

Lost Love

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 2 Eternal Love

Katrina's eyes fluttered open. Where was she?

Soon her eyes got used to the light. She looked at her surroundings and recognized as her home in the Digital World.

"Why am I here?"

She went outside, when suddenly the sky turned gray and dark.

"Katrina." a voice boomed out.

Katrina dropped down on one knee and called out, "Azulongmon, I'm here!"

"Get up, Katrina! Do you know why I called you back?"

She shook her head.

"I realized you and Tai got together too easily. You'll need to past a test, to test you guys, your love for each other. You are the only the spirit in this world anyway. I won't let you go that easy."

Katrina stared in amazement. What the heck did Azulongmon just tell her? Test? What for?

"I trust you," Azulongmon continued. "I just need to test Tai. You should be thankful I gave you time to get ready."

"But we...I never knew anything about it," Katrina finally spoke up. "Is that why I turned back to a spirit?"

"Yer," said the Digimon, "it's the only way to call you back. And to give Tai a surprise. I'll summon him soon."

"Oh my goodness, what test will Azulongmon give Tai? If I can only talk to him now..." thought Katrina.

Three days. Katrina has been gone for three days.

Tai was walking in the park. The park that Katrina always go for walks with him.

"Where did she go?" he thought.

They know that she went to the Digital World because the Digiport showed up, but...they couldn't pinpoint her exact location. The Digital World is too big to just search like that, by feet.

"She just disappeared like...poof!"

All of a sudden, a strong light shot from the sky and hit Tai. Then...he was gone.

Where was he?

That was the first thought Tai had when he woke in a place he wasn't familiar with.

All he remembered was he was in the park, then...

He looked around his surroundings, this looks...the Digital World!

"What am I doing here?" murmured Tai to himself.

The sky turned dark and Azulongmon appeared.

"Tai."

"Azulongmon! May I know why I'm here? Do you know where Katrina is? You know right?"

The Digimon replied, "yes, she's with me."

Happiness shone in his eyes, "Really? Can I see her? Talk to her?"

"Of course you can."

"Uh...I mean 'May I'?"

"No."

Tai nearly fell on the ground. "Why not?"

"Because..."

Suddenly, Tai was in a different place. Not anywhere he has been, but looks digitally enough. He still could hear Azulongmon, but could not see him.

"...you have to past this test to see Katrina. It's a difficult one I tell you. Be careful." The voice soon faded away.

Tai looked around. He was on a cliff. Nobody was around. He looked down, it was pretty high. Around five stories high. Tai looked down again.

"Katrina!"

Tai turned back to go down hill. There was a forest, but it'll take too long to get down. He might even get lost in there. He looked down, it doesn't look too high, so he...

Thump!

Tai stood up, he wasn't even hurt one bit. He looked around, he saw...Agumon!

"Agumon! Do you know where's Katrina?"

The Digimon shook its head.

"You're not my Agumon are you?"

The Digimon just gave a "Follow me" look.

Tai followed it.

They stopped by a rock. Suddenly the rock glowed bright orange. The sign of courage appeared.

Agumon suddenly spoke up, "Tai you have passed the first test. Here, take this. It's proof."

Tai took the crest-like pin and pinned it on his jacket.

"I'll take you to the next test."

Agumon and Tai arrived at a castle, an ancient one too.

"Agumon, why are we here?"

The Digimon gave a wave, telling to go in. Then it was gone.

Tai went inside the ancient castle. When he arrived in the front of the great hall, he saw a familiar shadow.

"Katrina!"

The shadow turned around, facing him.

"Tai!"

He ran towards her, asking, "Are you okay?"

Katrina smiled, "Yes, Matt saved me!"

"What?" Tai stopped running. That's when he noticed the person behind her. "Matt!"

"Sorry Tai, but Katrina and I fell in love with each other. We..."

"What? What about Via, Matt? You must be kidding." That is so impossible.

Katrina replied, "Sorry Tai, it's true. Via will understand."

Tai looked at Katrina. She looked really happy. Oh well...

"Well, hope you guys would be happy."

Suddenly, the two turned into a blue light, then into a Gabumon.

Tai smacked his head, "That was the second test wasn't it?"

The Gabumon nodded. Then it gave a "Follow me" look.

"Again..."

They came to a flag in the hallway. It has the sign of friendship.

"I should have guessed."

The flag glowed blue. It turned into a crest-like pin of friendship.

Tai took the pin and pinned it under the pin of courage. "I need to follow you to the next test, right?"

The Gabumon nodded, so Tai followed it.

Gabumon led Tai to a river. He told Tai to stay here, then it disappeared.

Tai walked by the river side. As he walked, he began to understood the pattern. Each test represent each crest. He need to collect all eight pins to prove he has all eight qualities. Then the next one should be...love.

"Tai!"

Tai looked up. There stood Katrina on the other side of the river.

"Hey Katrina!"

"Um...Tai I haven't heard you say those three words to me for a long time."

Oh...so that was the test. Tai smiled.

"I love you, Katrina Kinomoto."

Katrina smiled. She glowed a red light and turned into a Biyomon. It flew over to Tai. It gave a "Follow Me" look.

"I know. To get the pin of love, right?"

Biyomon looked surprised, but nodded.

They walked by the river and stopped by an extra large water lily.

The lily glowed red and the sign of love appeared.

Tai took the pin and pinned it under the pin of friendship. He started walking, but Biyomon did not follow.

So he turned around and called, "Yo! Aren't you taking me to the test?"

Biyomon used its wing and pointed the other way.

"Oh..."

Biyomon brought Tai in front of a Tentomon. Then it disappeared.

The Tentomon spoke up, "Tai, in this test, all you have to do is answer two riddles to get the pin of..."

"Knowledge, right?"

The Digimon nodded.

"Here's the first one:

Can be seen or cannot,

Protect or attack,

Die or live forever."

Tai thought hard. Does this thing live in the real world or the Digital World? It sounds like Digimon, but all can be seen. If only Katrina was here.

"That's it! The answer is spirits! They have magic so they can be invisible or not. They protect the Digidestined and attack the enemy. They either are killed by evil or live on forever like Katrina."

"That is correct."

"Yes!"

"The next one is:

Katrina and Tai."

Tai frowned, "What kind of riddle is that?"

"A riddle."

He sighed. There must be something special between them two. One thing would be friendship, another would be...

"Love. The answer is love."

Tentomon nodded, "Here you go"

Tai took the pin of knowledge and pinned it under the pin of love.

"Follow me."

"Stay here," said Tentomon, then he disappeared.

"A desert, wow..." Tai muttered.

A figure caught his eye in the desert's centre.

"Katrina!"

She was lying there, breathing rapidly. Her hand was holding on to her throat, looking really sick.

"Yo Kat, are you alright?"

"Don't come near me."

Tai looked desperate, "Why, Kat? Why?"

"I...just want to ask you...a question." She took a deep breath after speaking.

"What is it?"

"When did you start to like me?"

"Uh..." Tai paused. When did he start to like Kat? Maybe he should tell the truth. "I don't know but I could tell you I use to like Sora. Maybe that blinded my feelings for you but I seriously don't know. Maybe you're actually Sora."

Katrina smiled, she glowed green and turned into a Palmon.

"Not again..." Tai said. "I know, I'll follow you."

They started to walk across the when suddenly part of the sand glowed green and turned into the pin of sincerity. Tai took it and pinned it beside the pin of courage.

Palmon started walking and, of course, Tai followed it.

"A forest again?"

Palmon nodded and disappeared.

Tai started to walk around the forest.

He saw Katrina beside a tree with a Gomamon.

"Katrina, what are you doing here?"

"Tai!" Katrina looked relieved. "Would you help me? The Gomamon got hurt, but I can't leave it alone. Can you help?"

"Sure Kat, how can I help?"

"Well..." Katrina paused. "Okay, you have to find a blue flower that looks like a lily. It has thorns on the bottom, but not the top. It has dark blue nectar inside the flower. Careful, the thorns have poison, so hold on to the top. Don't leave the thorns out though, I need it."

Tai replied, "Okay, I'll be back soon."

He walked for a long time looking for the flower. Finally he saw it. It was in between some bushes, hidden. He took his pocket knife out. Holding on to the top part, he cut the flower.

Taking the flower carefully in his hand, Tai walked back to where Katrina was.

Katrina nodded when she saw the flower. Then she glowed white and disappeared. Only the Gomamon remained.

"Wait, don't tell me. It's reliability isn't?"

The Gomamon nodded, and the flower in Tai's hand turned into the pin of reliability. Tai pinned it under the pin of sincerity.

"Hey..."

The Gomamon disappeared.

"What? Are all the test finished or something?"

Tai started to walk around the forest, wondering where's the real Katrina? That's when he heard it.

"Terra Force!"

Tai looked up, where the voice came from. There was Katrina fighting with a Black Wargreymon.

"What is Black Wargreymon doing here?" thought Tai.

"Black Tornado!"

Black Wargreymon was about to hit Katrina, but Katrina did not move.

"Katrina, careful!" shouted Tai.

Katrina started to move but it was too late. The attack had hit Katrina.

Tai yelled, "No! Katrina! Don't!"

Katrina dropped from the sky on to the ground.

"Tai..."

He ran towards her. "I'm here, Kat. Please don't go! Are you alright? Okay, maybe not. How can I help you? Kat..."

"Have hope, Tai. Even if I don't reconfigure, I'll always be with you," she whispered.

"No Katrina..."

Just then Tai remembered something. That flower, it might help. It was from the other test. He'll try no matter what.

"Stay here, Kat. Something might help you." With that, he walked towards the forest.

Katrina closed her eyes and glowed pink. Black Wargreymon who was watching from above glowed yellow. They soon turned into Gatomon and Patamon. They left behind the pins of hope and light and went away.

"Katrina, where are you?"

Tai was just walking out of the forest when he realized, Katrina wasn't there. In his hand, he was holding a similar flower to the blue flower from the last test. He was willing to try anything to save Katrina.

When he walked to where Katrina laid before, he saw the two pins.

"Not again..."

He pinned the pins below the pin of reliability. Suddenly the pins glowed together and towards one direction.

"Is that where Katrina is?"

He started following the light, leading him to where Katrina is, or he believes so.

Katrina watched in the ball.

"He's doing good so far...just one more..."

Katrina silently wished Tai good luck.

Tai climbed the mountain as he watched for caves to rest in. This mountain apparently has no trails for one reason or other. Tai continued climbing, sooner or later he'll reach the top, then he'll rest.

Finally, Tai reached the top.

"Oh, great!"

Tai looked around. This mountain practically has no flat surface. It's surface is so steep that you can't sit properly.

"What kind of mountain is this?"

He started to slide down the other side to find Katrina.

Tai stumbled as he walked. It felt like days since he had last drank water. The desert was so hot, and there was no oasis. Obviously, since this is the Digiworld, but he wasn't about to give up.

Tai tripped and fell right into the sand. He tried to get back up, but he felt so tired.

"Tai..."

"Katrina?"

He heard Katrina for sure. No giving up, he has to find Katrina, no matter what.

Suddenly he seemed to be transported to somewhere else. Tai looked around. This looks like a...house!

"Tai!"

That's when he saw Katrina standing in the doorway of a room.

"Katrina!" His voice sounded weak.

Katrina quickly filled a cup with water and gave it to Tai. He took it and drank eagerly.

Katrina smiled, "Careful, slow down."

Suddenly, Azulongmon's voice boomed out of nowhere. "Congratulations, Tai! You have passed the test, proving that you have all eight qualities. I am confident that you will help me take care of Katrina. I am not going to bother you now. Bye Katrina, take care."

Katrina looked at Tai happily, "You passed Tai! You passed!"

Tai laughed, "Yeah, I did!" He pulled Katrina into his arms and hugged her tightly.

Katrina hugged him back. "If your hands tighten any more, I'm going to choke to death."

Tai loosen the hug. "No, you won't."

He pulled her head close and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm going to do CPR on you, if you faint from hug."

Katrina giggled and kissed him back. Their kiss deepened. They probably stayed like that for more than ten minutes.

When Tai let go of Katrina, her face was all red. "Man, Tai, you were going to choke me."

"Oh well, but you have to know something before you choke."

"What?"

"I love you, Katrina Kinomoto."

"I love you, Taichi Kamiya."

~The End~

Author's Note: Yay!! I finally finished Lost Love!! What do you think of it? Now I can finally concentrate on my other fan fics, hope you enjoyed the story though! See you next time!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
